Vivo Per Lei
by Angelika Phantomhive
Summary: Une petite fic sur la St-Valentin que j'ai écrite quand j'ai découvert la chanson Vivo Per Lei d'Andrea Bocceli. Sébastian cherche la meilleure façon de faire savoir à sa maîtresse qu'il l'aime. Des chandelles, la noirceur, la musique sentimentale, etc...mais tout ne ce passe pas comme prévu. Sébastian réussira-t-il à avouer son amour à Angelika? Laissez des reviews svp.
1. Chapter 1

Vivo Per Lei.

Chapitre 1.

6h du matin venait de sonner sur l'horloge de la chambre de Sébastian, le dévoué et talentueux majordome de la noble maison des Phantomhive. Il se leva donc de son lit plein de chats, les rangea réticent dans son armoire et se prépara pour une autre journée de service. Il enleva chaque poil de chat de ses vêtements, enfila son frac à queue de pie et ses gants, se recoiffa et se dirigea vers les chambres des domestiques.

6h10, il alla les réveiller d'un claquement sec des mains, Sébastian repartit ensuite pour la cuisine où il s'affaira à préparer le petit-déjeuner de sa si chère et si précieuse maîtresse. (Vous devinez sûrement pourquoi j'emploie ces adjectifs et ces marques de modalité. ) Il sourit à sa simple pensée.

Depuis quelques mois, d'étranges battements de cœur lui compressaient la poitrine, ses regards le paralysaient et le moindre de ses mot le réchauffait comme s'il avait été plongé dans une baignoire d'eau bouillante, même si c'était un ordre claqué.

Un peu moins d'une heure plus tard, déposant le service à thé, la corbeille de pain grillé, le beurre de trèfles et le journal repassé sur un chariot à roulettes, il prit la direction de la chambre d'Angelika.

Celle-ci, maintenant âgée de 15 ans, dormait encore profondément dans son grand lit à baldaquin. Sa longue et épaisse chevelure reposait sur l'oreiller, formant une tâche sombre. Ses cils noirs tapissaient ses pommettes d'une ombre délicate et sa respiration calme et régulière dit à Sébastian qu'elle n'avait pas fait de cauchemars cette nuit, à son comble.

Arrêtant le chariot au côté du lit, il ouvrit les grands rideaux de satin et dit d'une voix claire.

- Bonjour mademoiselle. Il est l'heure de vous lever.

Il reçut un grognement en guise de réponse. Angelika était décidément décidée à rester au lit.

- Mademoiselle…ne me forcer pas à user de la force pour vous tirer du lit. Vous avez du travail qui vous attend dans votre bureau.

- …

- …Parfait. Comme vous voudrez.

Lâchant un soupir, il retira d'un coup sec édredon et draps couvrant l'adolescente. Énervée, elle se recroquevilla en petite boule pour garder le peu de chaleur qui lui restait en dépit du froid mois de février dehors et que la cheminée s'était éteinte en pleine nuit.

- Va allumer un feu dans le foyer. On gèle ici, cracha-t-elle.

- Bien.

Et il s'exécuta. Entre-temps, Angelika émergea enfin de son lit et s'assit sur son bord, attendant que son majordome vienne l'habiller.

Quand il eut finit, Sébastian alla à l'armoire et en sortit des vêtements.

- Sébastian…n'étais-tu pas supposé veiller à ce que le feu ne s'éteigne pas dans le manoir?, demanda Angelika, une pointe d'énervement dans la voix.

- Toutes mes excuses bôchan. Cela m'ait complètement sortie de la tête (Trop occupé à rêvasser sur son anges des enfers aux yeux verts ^-^)

- Pff! Tâches de faire plus attention à l'avenir. De quoi aurais-tu l'air si ta maîtresse attrape froid par ton manque d'attention?

- Pardonnez-moi. Cela ne se reproduira plus.

- J'y compte bien.

Et le sujet fut clos. Sébastian, tout en revêtant sa contractante d'une chemise à col en V, d'une chaude veste en laine verte foncée et d'un pantalon assorti, il lui demanda.

- Excusez mon indiscrétion, mais n'êtes-vous pas un peu trop âgée pour faire des caprices de réveil le matin?

- N'as-tu pas vu la date d'aujourd'hui?

Sébastian haussa un sourcil et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre à gousset qui affichait la date en plus de l'heure. 14 février, la St-Valentin. Ahhhh, il comprenait mieux à présent. Durant les cinq années où il avait été au service de la comtesse de Phantomhive, c'était toujours la même chose à chaque fête des amoureux.

- Oh…Lord Samuel va arriver aujourd'hui.

- Exactement, et je n'aie aucune envie de me taper une journée ennuyante et éreintante avec lui. Rappelle-toi l'année dernière.

- Ah oui, cette année où il vous avait supplié de faire des chocolats maisons avec lui. Quelle pagaille vous aviez mis dans les cuisines tous les deux!

- Tu vois?! Donc quand il arrivera, car je sais qu'il arrivera, trouve une excuse pour l'éloigner de moi le plus possible. C'est un ordre!

Sébastian finit de lasser les bottes à talons d'Angelika, de lui attacher sa natte et de lui passer son collier en minces plaquettes d'or au cou et mit une main sur son cœur.

- Yes, my Lady.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, mangea son petit déjeuner et partit pour son bureau pour faire ses contrats.

De son côté, Sébastian repris la vaisselle et le journal chiffonné à force d'être tripoté et s'en alla en cuisine.

Tout en faisant la vaisselle, il repensait à son ordre sur Sammy. L'éloigner…l'éloigner…facile à dire ça! Il collait sa fiancée comme une mouche sur du miel! Mais tout à coup, il se dit que tant qu'à essayer d'écarter le marquis, autant essayer de rapprocher le majordome. Mais pour ça…

- Bard?!

- Mmmh?!, grommela le chef-militaire en tournant les yeux dans la direction de son supérieur.

- En tant qu'américain, tu dois sûrement connaître quelques méthodes pour essayer à…d'aborder une demoiselle sans la brusquer (Enfin, il espérait, car le romantisme, c'était pas sa matière forte. Un démon n'en a pas l'habitude).

- Hein?!

- Tu ne m'as pas entendu?

- Si, si…mais pourquoi tu veux savoir ça?

- Est-ce que ça te regarde? Non, alors dis-moi, tu sais ou pas?!

Le cuisinier, encore un peu surpris d'une telle question, mais plutôt content de se la faire poser, fit un sourire banane et se frotta le dessous du nez avec son index en se relevant de son baril.

- Hé! Hé! Hé! Tu t'adresses à la bonne personne mon cher! Dans mon pays, on me surnommait le Casanova des États-Unis. Je vais t'apprendre tout ce qui faut pour séduire les donzelles.

Sébastian se demanda alors s'il n'avait pas commis une autre gaffe…

- Si tu veux mon avis, je te suggèrerais de faire comme dans les films: tu mets notes sur note pour que ta dulcinée aille d'un endroit à une autre et découvre une belle surprise au point final.

…finalement non, il n'avait pas gaffé.

- Dis donc, ce n'est pas bête ce que tu me dis là. C'est même une excellente idée. Et moi qui pensais que tu n'étais bon que pour faire sauter des choses.

- Bin là, tu charris pas mal!

Mais trop tard, Sébastian avait déjà filé. Personne ne le vit courir à pleine vitesse pour la ville de Londres. Il ne s'attarda point et se hâta d'acheter ce qu'il souhaitait et rentra aussitôt après.

. . .

Plus tard, vers 14h, une furie blonde entra dans le bureau de la comtesse pour se jeter sur elle. L'impact fut si brutal que le fauteuil en tourna sur lui-même quelques fois.

- JOYEUSE ST-VALENTIN ANGELIKA!, s'écria Samuel.

- Samuel! Combien de fois t'aie dit de ne pas me sauter dessus ainsi et de ne pas venir ici à l'improviste?

- Et toi, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te répète de m'appeler Sammy?!

- Bon, bon…qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- Mais enfin chérie, c'est la St-Valentin aujourd'hui! Il n'est pas question que tu restes enfermée dans ce bureau glauque à travailler! Tu vas passer la journée avec moi!

- Je ne puis, Sammy, soupira Angelika, une main sur son front. J'ai énormément de travail et il ne peut attendre…

- Je trouve que c'est une idée merveilleuse, marquis de Midford, intervint Sébastian sur le pas de la porte.

- Dis donc Sébastian, s'exclama Angelika en se relevant, les mains sur son bureau. Qui t'a permis d'entrer sans avoir frappé d'abord?

- Vous m'en voyez navré mademoiselle, mais il se trouvait que la porte était ouverte et comme vous pouvez le constater, je ne suis pas directement dans la pièce, mais dans le cadre de porte.

- Ne te moque pas de moi! Vint en au fait de ta venue ici.

- Avec plaisir, sourit le majordome des enfers en entrant. Je disais donc que j'ai trouvé une excellente idée pour votre journée de St-Valentin à tous les deux.

Angelika haussa un sourcil septique, mais Samuel rayonnait de joie. Ses grands yeux verts lançaient des étoiles.

- Ohhhh! Et ça consistes en quoi?, demanda-t-il.

- Et bien my Lord, j'ai préparé une série de six énigmes pour chacun de vous qui vous permettra d'arriver au cadeau que l'un réserve pour l'autre.

- Quoi?!, s'exclama le jeune marquis, tu vas m'offrir un cadeau Angelika?!

- Quoi?...Hein…Oh, mais bien sûr que oui. Tu croyais quand même pas que je te ne donnerais rien? Franchement…

- Oh merci, Angelika. J'ai hâte de savoir c'est quoi? Quel est la première énigme, Sébastian?

Sébastian sortie alors deux enveloppes de la poche intérieur de son frac et les tandis aux deux jeunes nobles. Celle d'Angelika était cachetée de cire rouge et celle de Samuel de cire verte.

- Lisez attentivement ce que contiennent ces enveloppes et partez chercher votre cadeau. Vous avez jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. C'est-à-dire vers 17h.

Tout enthousiaste, Samuel lu rapidement son énigme et partit sur le champ. Angelika considéra la sienne et dévisagea Sébastian comme s'il était malade.

- Vous m'aviez demande quelque chose qui écarterait M. Samuel. Voilà qui est chose faite.

- Bon…bon boulot. Je vais à présent être tranquille jusqu'au dîner…

La comtesse allait retourner s'assoir à son bureau, mais un bras de démon lui barra le passage.

- Euh, Sébastian…comment suis-je censée travailler si tu me bloque le passage?

- Non, non, non…Pas de ça aujourd'hui. M. Samuel a raison. Pour la St-Valentin, vous ne vous encabanerez pas ici. Vous allez participer à mon activité.

- Tu te fiches de moi ou quoi?

- Aucunement, je n'oserais jamais vous faire ça…Mais je n'ai malheureusement d'autres options que de vous priver de gâteaux si vous ne consentez pas à obtempérer à ma demande.

Angelika calcula toute la gravité de la situation. Pas de gâteaux! Alors là non! Même pas en rêve! Poussant un grognement de frustration, elle décacheta l'enveloppe et lu rapidement l'énigme.

(J'ai pas envie d'inventer des énigmes, alors on va dire …)

Sébastian laissa donc sa jeune maîtresse à ses charades et alla vérifier celle de Sammy. Celui-ci était complètement perdu comme l'avait escompté Sébastian. Le marquis, au lieu de se casser la tête, ouvrait porte après porte pour voir si son cadeau y était. Le manoir comptait pas lion d'une centaine de pièces, et toutes très spacieuse. Il en aurait jusqu'au mois de mai avant d'en voir le bout.

Satisfais, le diable de majordome, le laissa donc à sa quête presque sans fin pour poursuivre dans l'ombre le cheminement de la jeune adolescente.

. . .

Angelika trouvait que Sébastian aurait pu se forcer un peu pour ses devinettes. Elles étaient vraiment trop faciles.

La première avait mené aux cuisines où Angelika avait trouvé sous la surface du plan de travail une autre enveloppe cachetée de rouge.

Celle-ci l'avait conduite au salon de billard. La suivante était entre les baguettes de billard accrochées au mur.

La suivante se trouvait dans le couloir des chambres d'amis derrière une peinture d'Ophélie de Hamlet.

La suivante dans la salle de bal, dans le lustre.

La suivante dans la chambre de May Linn, dans la poche de tablier de son uniforme de rechange.

Maintenant, Angelika était rendue à la dernière, mais non le moindre. Il était presque 17h et elle commençait à avoir sérieusement faim. Elle avait dû renoncer à son goûter pour toute cette mascarade.

La réponse du problème final la menait vers…la chambre de Sébastian. Pourquoi Samuel irait cacher son cadeau là? La jeune fille était même sûre que son fiancé n'était jamais allé là-bas.

Curieuse de connaître le fin-fond de cette histoire, elle prit la direction de la chambre de son serviteur. Elle n'y était entré que deux fois. La fois pour lui monter que la pièce serait sa chambre à son arrivée et quand elle cherchait des indices d'un meurtrier lors de l'affaire des morts avec Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Bien qu'elle n'y fût pas entrée depuis deux ans, elle se souvenait encore de la banalité de la pièce. Un lit, une armoire, une table de nuit et un bureau avec chaise.

Toutefois, quand elle eut ouvert la porte, tout était complètement différent. L'ambiance qui y régnait lui procurait une incroyable sensation de bienêtre. Et dès qu'elle eut mis un pied dans la chambre, une musique au piano se fit entendre et deux chanteurs, un homme et une femme, l'accompagnèrent en italien.

- _Vivo per lei da quando sai_

_la prima volta l'ho incontrata,_

_non mi ricordo come ma_

_mi è entrata dentro e c'è restata._

_Vivo per lei perchè mi fa_

_vibrare forte l'anima,_

_vivo per lei e non è un peso._

_Vivo per lei anch'io lo sai_

_e tu non esserne geloso,_

_lei è di tutti quelli che_

_hanno un bisogno sempre acceso_

_come uno stereo in camera,_

_di chi è da solo e adesso sa,_

_che è anche per lui, per qusto_

_io vivo per lei._

_È una musa che ci invita_

_a sfiorarla con le dita,_

_attraverso un pianoforte_

_la morte è lontana,_

_io vivo per lei._

_Vivo per lei che spesso sa_

_essere dolce e sensuale_

_a volte picchia in testa ma_

_è un puguo che non fa mai male._

_Vivo per lei lo so mi fa_

_girare di città in città,_

_soffrire un po'ma almeno io vivo._

_È un dolore quando parte._

_Vivo per lei dentro gli hotels._

_Con piacere estremo cresce._

_Vivo per lei nel vortice._

_Attraverso la mia voce_

_si espande e amore produce._

_Vivo per lei nient'altro ho_

_e quanti altri incontrerò_

_che come me hanno scritto in viso:_

_io vivo per lei._

_Io vivo per lei_

_sopra un palco o contro ad un muro_

_Vivo per lei al limite_

_...anche in un domani duro._

_Vivo per lei al margine._

_Ogni giorno_

_una conquista,_

_la protagonista_

_sarà sempre lei._

_Vivo per lei perchè oramai_

_io non ho altra via d'uscita,_

_perchè la musica lo sai_

_davvero non l'ho mai tradita._

_Vivo per lei perchè mi da_

_pause e note in libertà._

_Ci fosse un'altra vita la vivo,_

_la vivo per lei._

_Vivo per lei la musica._

_Io vivo per lei._

_Vivo per lei è unica._

_Io vivo per lei._

_Io vivo per lei._

_Io vivo per lei._

La chanson dégageait tant de passion, bien qu'elle sortait d'un phonographe. Angelika en avait des frissons dans tous le corps.

La pièce était bassement éclairée par une poignée de chandelles et au milieu de la pièce était dressée une table. Dessus il y avait un plateaux à étages comportant plusieurs variétés de confiseries les plus riches qu'on puisse trouver, un thé bien chaud très parfumé et un immense vase de cristal garni des quatre douzaines des roses blanches les plus belles qu'Angelika ait jamais vu. Elles étaient toutes épanouies et une mince rosée collait à leurs pétales.

Angelika se décolla de leur contemplation quand ne main d'une infini douceur prit sur la sienne. Elle tourna les yeux et vit son majordome, non pas dans son uniforme habituel, mais dans un costume de gentilhomme noir avec un foulard blanc.

- Sébastian…mais qu'est-ce que…bredouilla-t-elle quand il s'agenouilla devant elle.

- Chut…n'en dîtes pas plus…il y a tellement de choses que je voudrais moi-même dire.

Angelika était complètement éberluée. Où était passé le Sébastian Michaelis qu'elle connaissait jadis? Celui avec qui elle se chamaillait, celui qui s'occupait d'elle, qui la taquinait sur sa petite taille, qui la protégeait en cas de danger…? Celui qu'elle avait en face d'elle était totalement différent. Il ne souriait pas narquoisement, mais de toute autre manière. C'était un sourire tendre, chaleureux et amoure…

- Mais enfin, Sébastian…qu'est-ce que tu fabriques à la fin?! Arrête cette comédie. Tu m'embarrasses! Tu es trop tôt pour le 1er avril! Et si Samuel débarquait?!

- Il ne risque pas de nous déranger. Il est encore bien loin…Écoutez mademoiselle,…depuis-…

- Non!, claqua Angelika en retirant sa main de celle de son majordome.

- Mademoiselle…?

- Non! Ça suffit! Tu pousses trop loin!

En réalité, Angelika savait parfaitement ce qu'allait dire Sébastian. Les chandelles, la musique, la noirceur, tout y était pour une atmosphère romantique comme dans les films. La jeune fille se doutait qu'il allait tenter une déclaration d'amour…mais elle savait aussi qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot. Un démon est incapable d'aimer ou de ressentir des émotions! Tout ce qui lui importait c'était les âmes! Et ce n'était sûrement pas une gamine de 15 ans qui allait l'intéressé comme compagne.

Le rouge aux joues et les larmes au bord des yeux, Angelika tourna les talons et couru à sa chambre.

Sébastian était atterré. Rien ne c'était passé comme il l'avait souhaité. Il savait qu'elle réagirait, mais pas aussi négativement.

Suivant ses pas, il s'arrêta devant la porte de sa chambre et toqua.

- Va-t'en!, lui cria-t-elle.

- Mademoiselle, si vous me laissiez seulement m'expliquer…

- Tais-toi! Fiche le camp de ce manoir! C'est un ordre!

L'ordre fatal. Sébastian sentit sa marque du pacte le chauffer et dut qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'obéir.

Donc, des plus réticents, il mit une main sur son cœur et dit peut-être pour la dernière fois.

- Yes, my Lady


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2.

4 années étaient passées depuis qu'Angelika avait chassé Sébastian du manoir. Mais celui-ci ne perdait pas espoir de la revoir et de lui dire une bonne fois pour tout ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Car depuis cette fameuse St-Valentin, il avait compris la nature de tout ce qui lui arrivait…il était amoureux. Mais malheureusement, sa jeune maîtresse avait refusé de l'écouter.

En parlant de celle-ci, dès que Sébastian avait quitté les lieux, elle envoya chercher Samuel pour qu'on le reconduise et avait pris la décision de faire dorénavant comme si Sébastian n'était jamais entré dans sa vie et d'agir comme une véritable Lady…à quelques exceptions près.

Elle poursuivit son travail de Chat de la Reine et de dirigeante de la société Fantom, mais elle n'était plus sortie de chez elle en quatre ans.

Donc, un 14 février 1894, elle fit sa première apparition à un bal en tant que vraie femme du monde. C'est-à-dire, habillée comme il faut. Mais une fois arrivée, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle et plusieurs femmes murmuraient derrière leur éventail.

- Regardez, disait l'une d'elles, ne serais-ce pas la comtesse de Phantomhive?

- Mais oui! Vous avez raison, je reconnais ces bagues. Mon Dieu! Mais cela fait bien quatre ans que nous ne l'avons pas vu.

- Certes, mais regardez comme elle est belle! Et dire qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, ce n'était qu'une petite fille.

- C'est drôle, mais avant qu'on me le dise, j'ai toujours pensé qu'elle était un homme et qu'elle s'appelait Angelo…Vous comprenez, à la voir toujours en pantalon, on se pose des questions.

En effet, Angelika avait revêtu pour l'occasion, et de son plein gré, une magnifique robe française. Elle était de couleur bleue safre et de jolie entrelacés de roses d'argent étaient brodés sur les bords. Ses cheveux étaient remontés en une coiffure simple, mais élégante, par une parure de saphir, un fin collier discret d'argent décorait son cou et elle tenait entre ses mains un éventail de plumes de paon.

- Quelle élégance!

- Quelle beauté!

- Il est si rare de a voir en robe!

Angelika, sans écouter les commentaires autour d'elle avança parmi la foule d'aristocrates, les yeux hauts pour montrer sa noblesse. Par pur courtoisie, elle adressa quelques salutations à quelques personnes qu'elle connaissait.

Toutefois, par habitude, elle resta à garrot presque que toute la durée de la soirée jusqu'à ce que la période de danse débute.

- Moi, j'en connais une qui ne risque pas de danser beaucoup ce soir, dit une baronne quelconque.

- Certes, il sûrement plus de la moitié des hommes présents qui souhaiteraient l'inviter, mais la connaissant, elle va certainement les décliner.

C'était ce qu'Angelika se disait aussi quand une ombre l'enveloppa entièrement. Elle leva les yeux et vit un homme de grande taille, mince et habillé d'un costume noir, une cape, un grand chapeau haut-de-forme et un masque blanc lui couvrant tout le visage. Cet homme ne dit pas un mot, mais lui présenta une main l'invitant à danser.

- Oh regardez ça…le gentilhomme masqué qui hante les bals depuis plusieurs mois invite la comtesse à danser.

- C'est vrai! Et dire qu'il ne faisait que tapisserie aux autres fêtes. Nous ne l'avons jamais vu s'adresser à personne avant.

Angelika considéra cette main devant elle. Bien qu'elle ait fait des progrès en danse, elle n'aimait toujours pas ça. Mais quelque chose chez cet homme la fesait se sentir tout chose, bien que l'ombre du bord du chapeau l'empêchait de voir les yeux. Quand elle mit sa main dans la sienne, elle eut comme une sensation de chaleur dans tout le corps et son cœur accéléra soudainement.

Le suivant sur la piste, l'homme masqué claqua alors des doigts et la musique débuta. Une musique enflammée au piano où un homme et une femme conduisaient par une chanson en italien. Angelika la reconnue immédiatement, mais se souvenait pas où elle l'avait entendue.

- _Vivo per lei_, chuchota l'homme masqué en débutant la danse.

Étrangement, aucun autre couple n'était sur la piste. Tous les regardaient tourner au rythme de la musique. Angelika avait du mal à respirer (pas à cause du corset). L'homme l'hypnotisait par la faible lueur émanant de l'ombre, si brûlant, si tendre et si amoureux à travers les fentes du masque.

Alors que la musique touchait sa dernière note, le cavalier d'Angelika la prit par la taille et la suréleva comme dans les danse ancienne avant de la poser parterre…le chapeau tombé.

..Et ce fut à ce moment qu'Angelika reconnu les yeux rouges et incandescents et les mèches de cheveux corbeau de Sébastian Michaelis. Elle recula de stupeur, les avant-bras dressés devant elle comme un bouclier. Les larmes dans les yeux, elle attrapa sa jupe et couru au dehors de la salle de bal, la tête baissée. Tous la suivirent du regard, tout comme Sébastian qui retira son masque. Les invités étaient trop occupés à suivre la comtesse du regard pour regarder le visage de leur danseur mystère.

Angelika s'arrêta au bord de la fontaine siégeant au centre de l'allée principale du domaine de l'hôte. Elle se courba vers l'avant et posa ses mains sur le bord. Les larmes coulèrent enfin et finirent leur course dans l'eau de la fontaine. Elle se sentait si humiliée et idiote. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas le reconnaître tout de suite!? Personne en dehors de lui ne pouvait lui procurer une sensation similaire!

Soudainement, la jeune femme entendit des pas sur le gravier derrière elle. Lentement, elle se redressa et lui fit face en essuyant ses pleurs.

- Je vous retrouve enfin, dit Sébastian sans sourire. Vous êtes devenue si belle.

- Oui, mais pourquoi? Et pourquoi se déguisement?

- Jeune maîtresse…je vous aime.

Angelika plissa les yeux en mordant sa lèvre inférieure et eut encore envie de pleurer…encore des mensonges.

- Tu ne trouves pas que tu exagères maintenant?!

- Mais de quoi parle-vous?! Vous ne me croyez pas?!, s'exclama-t-il en empoignant la comtesse par les bras pour la rapprocher et la forcer à le regarder.

- Sébastian! Si je devais me faire faire une déclaration d'amour, mais qu'elle devait être si hypocrite, je préfère ne pas en avoir du tout!

- Et si j'étais vraiment sincère?! Ne vous aie-je pas dit que je ne mentais jamais?! Et encore moins à vous!

Angelika s'écarta brusquement, ne pouvant calmer ses sanglots et s'éloigna de quelques mètres, ses bras serrés autour d'elle et lui tournant le dos. Elle ne savait vraiment plus quoi pensé, ni quoi croire.

- Mais tu es un démon…

- Oui…et alors?

- Tu n'es pas censé ressentir des émotions…encore moins de l'amour…surtout pour moi…moi…je ne suis rien…juste une femme des plus banales. Être comtesse ne signifie rien.

- Et qui vous a dit ça?

Là, Angelika ne savait plus quoi dire. Tous tournait dans sa tête et l'empêchait de penser comme il faut.

- Mademoiselle, je le dis et je le pense…du plus profond de mon cœur…je vous aime.

Chaque mot si doux de Sébastian donnait une bouffée de chaleur à Angelika et fesait accélérer son cœur. Leur chanson «_Vivo per lei_» résonnait dans tout le domaine. On n'entendait même plus le clapotis de l'eau ou les jacassements des invités.

Angelika sut maintenant que Sébastian était sincère. Il l'aimait comme elle, elle l'aimait.

Le cœur sur le point d'exploser, elle se retourna vivement et courut vers lui. Sébastian lui ouvrit les bras et la recueillie au creux de sa poitrine, son nez plongé dans son épaule. Angelika pleura de plus belle en serrant le dos du costume de Sébastian.

- Oh, regardez…des lucioles, chuchota Sébastian.

Angelika leva le nez. En effet, une bonne centaine de lucioles venaient les entourer, jetant leurs faibles lueurs sur eux.

Sébastian se désintéressa d'elles pour encrer son regard dans celui de la jeune femme. Celle-ci fit de même…et très lentement, le démon se pencha sur elle. Cette dernière compris et leva le menton. En un rien de temps, leurs lèvres se scellèrent.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Angelika souffla, les joues rouges.

- Je t'aime…Sébastian.

Le démon sourit et requémenda un baiser que sa jeune maître lui accorda. Pour plus de passion, Sébastian ceintura Angelika et la fit tournoyer sur place. La comtesse entoura le cou de Sébastian et approfondit leur étreinte.

Sébastian en était absolument convaincu…il ne vivait que pour elle. Et elle, ne vivait que pour lui.

Il devait songer à remercier Bard.

Fin.

Traduction. (Désolée si elle n'est pas claire. Les sites de traduction ne sont pas fameux)

_Je vis pour__elle, tu sais_

_La__première fois que je__l'ai rencontrée,_

_Je ne__me souviens pas comment__, mais_

_Je suis allé__à l'intérieur__et y est resté__._

_Je vis pour__elle parce qu'elle__fait_

_Forte__vibrer__l'âme__,_

_Vivre pour elle__et non un fardeau__._

_Je vis__pour elle aussi__, vous savez_

_Et ne soyez pas__jaloux,_

_Elle appartient à__tous ceux qui_

_Ont un besoin__qui est toujours__,_

_Comme__un__stéréo__dans__la__chambre__,_

_De quelqu'un qui__est seul et__sait maintenant_

_C'est__pour elle,__pour ce_

_Je vis__pour elle._

_Elle__est une muse__qui nous invite_

_Le toucher__avec les doigts__,_

_Grâce à__un piano_

_La mort__est loin,_

_Je vis__pour elle._

_Je vis__pour elle__qui sait__souvent_

_Être__douce et sensuelle_

_Parfois, il__vous__frappe à la tête__, mais_

_Est un__puguo__qui__n'a jamais fait mal__._

_Je vis pour__elle, je__sais que je suis_

_De ville en ville__,_

_Souffrir un peu__, mais au moins __je vis._

_C'est une douleur__quand il démarre._

_Je vis__pour elle__dans les hôtels__._

_Avec__plaisir extrême__grandit._

_Je vis__pour elle dans__le vortex__._

_Par ma voix_

_Développe et__produit l'amour__._

_Je vis pour__elle, je__n'ai rien d'autre_

_Et d'autres qui__répondent_

_Comme moi__qui ont écrit sur__leurs visages_

_Je vis__pour elle._

_Je vis__pour elle_

_Sur une estrade__ou contre un mur_

_Je vis__pour elle__à la limite._

_Aussi...dans__un avenir__difficile._

_Je vis__pour elle de__bord__._

_Quotidien__un exploit,_

_Le protagoniste__sera toujours__elle._

_Je vis__pour elle__parce que maintenant_

_Je n'ai__pas d'autre issue__,_

_Parce que vous savez__, la musique_

_Je n'ai jamais vraiment__trahi__._

_Je vis pour__elle parce qu'elle__me donne_

_Repose__et prend note avec__la liberté__._

_J'ai eu une autre__vie que je vis__,_

_Je vis__pour elle._

_Je vis pour__sa musique._

_Je vis__pour elle._

_Je vis__pour elle est__unique._

_Je vis__pour elle._

_Je vis__pour elle._

_J'habite__pour elle._


End file.
